Zanark Avalonic
(Forward) |Number = 10 99 (El Dorado Team 02/El Dorado Team 03/Chrono Storm) |Element = Earth |Team = Zanark Domain Protocol Omega 3.0 (coach) Zan El Dorado Team 02 El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm |Seiyuu = Konishi Katsuyuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone) |dub_name = None |debut_manga = None}} Zanark Avalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク, Zanāku Abaroniku) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. He is a forward and the captain of Zanark Domain, and is later a member of Feida and a forward for Zan. He was also the coach of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he becomes the 11th member of Raimon to create the Ultimate Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Escaped from the Prison of Infinity. Dangerous S-class criminal with a daring personality."'' Appearance Zanark has dark green hair, zig-zagged, dark green eyebrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain's band. He wears the Zanark Domain, Zan, Protocol Omega and Raimon soccer uniform. Mixi Max with Sousou In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in its middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Mixi Max with Clara Jane In his Super Zanark form, his hair completely changes. It becomes way longer and there now are four dark green hair strands whose two are longer and have a thunder-like form. The back of his hair becomes white and Zanark now has a white ponytail. Plot (Chrono Stone) France Era Zanark Avalonic first appeared in episode 18, running away from the MUGEN Prison on some sort of future vehicle and being pursuaded by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, and as the policemen was about to arrest him, he shot a beam out of his mouth which beat them. After doing so, he mounted on one of the police's vehicles and discovered some information on Protocol Omega 3.0. Seeing it, he time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, who didn't understand at first. He then appeared in front of Protocol Omega 3.0, and was stated by Einamu to be a S-Rank criminal whose the intentions are unknown. Gamma said he would catch him and send him back to prison, to which Zanark answered "the weaker they are, the louder they bark" and added he is strong but still barks loudly. He finished by saying he wanted them to confront him. Protocol Omega 3.0's members started shooting in Sphere Device's strike mode to beat him. However, suddenly, a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat Gamma and his teammates. As he knew El Dorado's leaders were watching him, he started talking to them about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanark's control, so they could help him to beat Raimon. In episode 19, Zanark ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in a forest. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by the several mighty shoots they did. That made Zanark laugh loudly and he then asked if they could beat Raimon, to which Gamma answered they would be able to with Zanark's huge power. In episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanark appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. ]] He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although he wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanark created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield and help Jeanne d'Arc. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match, being considered as Protocol Omega 3.0's coach. In episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but then began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer such as Charles VII. As Kirino succeeded his Mixi Max with Jeanne, Raimon counter-attacked. Due to Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot and Shindou's Setsuna Boost, Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1. Zanark became angry and used his Sphere Device to send Gamma and his team away, to an unknown place. Later after Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if some power is given to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. Then, his team, Zanark Domain, appeared, and Zanark began to laugh cruelly. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 22, Zanark was shown monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went. As they were going to Ryuu Gentoku's era, he did the same with his team, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Having arrived in the era, he was watching to Raimon and understood that they wanted to take Ryuubi's and Koumei's auras to complete two Mixi Maxes. Later, as Kanu and Chouhi were entering into Koumei's mansion, he used his Sphere Device and brainwashed them. Then, Zanark watched the soccer battle opposing Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu, and Ryuubi's two brothers, to four Raimon's players and Ryuubi, by using his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates, Shura, remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. In the next episode, as his teammates lost the soccer battle, he made them come back, and made Kanu and Chouhi back to normal. In episode 24, while Ryuubi was trying to convince Koumei to join him, a noise disturbed them. Then, Zanark appeared on his vehicle in front of Raimon's players. His full team, Zanark Domain, appeared and Zanark challenged Raimon, saying they could not escape. Rasetsu asked him what should they do, to which he answered they had to make fun of Raimon. The match then started. As Raimon was attacking, Zanark started counting numbers from two to ten. As he said ten, he ran fastly and roughly got the ball from Shindou, saying this wasn't a greeting. He explained the numbers represented Raimon's field players, excluding the goalkeeper. He then shot using Disaster Break and easily scored his team's first goal against Shinsuke, passing through him while he was trying to get Keshin Armed. The match then continued. As Tsurugi got the ball, Zanark asked him to show him something funny, and used his Mixi Trans with Sousou, which surprised the whole Raimon team, Ryuubi and his brothers and Koumei. Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed and shot, to which Zanark responded by using his Keshin, Gouriki no Genbu. He stopped Tsurugi's shoot without any problem. Later during the match, Zanark asked himself how could El Dorado have hard time with a such weak team, or whether Raimon was weaker since they played against Protocol Omega 3.0. As Taiyou was constantly attacking and used his Keshin and Sunshine Force, Zanark used his Mixi Trans again along with his Keshin, and stopped the shoot, and then started making fun of Taiyou.Taiyou continued giving all his power during the battle, and suddenly yelled in the middle, not being able to do anything against Zanark's team. Hearing this, Koumei used her Keshin, to which all the players were surprised, and it struck down to Taiyou, making him Mixi Max with Koumei. In episode 25, after Taiyou completed a Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei, Zanark wanted him to show his new power. He tried to stop Taiyou from advancing through the field by using his Mixi with Sousou's aura and releasing Gouriki no Genbu again, but was easily dribbled by the Raimon midfielder, much to his shock. The first half then ended 1-1 due to Taiyou's shoot, making the two teams tie. As the second half started, Zanark immediately used his Mixi Trans once again. Taiyou ordered his teammates to surround him by making circles which would avoid him from doing anything. Although, he succeeded to shoot, but it failed, which surprised himself. This tactic, called Kimon Tonkou no Jin, had for goal to make him shoot in the wrong direction. Zanark stated the only enemy Sousou feared is Koumei. As he realized that he couldn't maintain the upper hand between his Mixi Trans and Taiyou's, he proceeded to summon his own Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and used it as a Keshin Armed. Raimon tried to use Kimon Tonkou no Jin again, but Zanark passed through them before they could use it. He then used Disaster Break again without Keshin Armed, but still scored a second time. Zanark came near Shinsuke, Tenma and Fei and told them they would be erased by fear, and continued saying he would ensure them that they'll be destructed. Suddenly, he didn't feel as good as before, for no reason yet. The match started once again with Zanark's team leading. To stop Zanark, Kirino used his Keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr, so did Zanark who beat the other one. He attempted again to score using Disaster Break, but Tenma used his Keshin Armed, and Fei his Mixi Trans with Tyrano. Even though they didn't stop the shoot, Taiyou was able to do it then. Later, due to Ryuubi's sayings, Shinsuke was able to Mixi Max with him and succesfully succeeded to catch Zanark's shoot hissatsu. Raimon launched a counter-attack and Taiyou was able to score a second goal, which made Zanark say he didn't expect to have so much fun in this match. Attacking another time, Zanark passed Raimon's defense, but he suddenly stopped running. A purple aura surrounding him, Zanark was going out of control, losing a total control of its power. Watching that, Koumei ordered them to leave, to which they did. Zanark then kind of exploded. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, Zanark was watching to Sakamoto Ryouma. As two guards were going to attack him, Shura and four others members of Zanark Domain appeared, which surprised Raimon. Zanark shot his Sphere Device towards the guards. A soccer battle then started between Raimon and Zanark Domain. Later in the episode, Zanark reappeared, watching to some others Raimon's players who were talking to Kondou Isami. He then appeared in front of him and sealed him by using the Sphere Device. Zanark took his clothes, and presented him to some guards as Shinsengumi's leader, Kondou Isami. However, the guards didn't believe him. He answered he already knew that was going to happen, and mind-controlled them. In Episode 27, he appeared in Okita's room and tried to mind-control him. However, he resisted, in which Zanark said he had a strong will, but couldn't resist to his own body. He asked Okita if he wanted more power and than gave him enough, using his eyes, so he would be able to move freely and fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. Later, he appeared along with some members of his team, telling Okita if he had forgotten about his promise. Then, he told Raimon he had given power to Okita so he could play soccer. Fei asked him what did happen during the match with Ryubi, but he didn't answer, saying it had nothing to do with Raimon. Raimon won the soccer battle 1-0 due to Tsurugi's shoot. Instantly, Okita fell as Zanark stopped giving him power and asked him if he understood soccer. Then, the rest of the team and Zanark left the field. In episode 28, Zanark entered Okita's room again. Okita said he would kill Sakamoto Ryouma before dying, at which Zanark replied he was going to give him power again, and so did. While Sakamoto was talking to Tokugawa Yoshinobu, Zanark appeared on his vehicle. He mind-controlled Yoshinobu and some other people and told Sakamoto and Raimon they would agree with their request of the Imperial Restoration if they won a soccer match. Okita was part of Zanark Domain once again to play against Sakamoto, who played in Raimon. Zanark Domain's players were having fun playing against Raimon, as Zanark said. In Episode 29, he went out of control again after making a shoot that was easily blocked by Shinsuke. 's Keshin Armed shoot]] Seeing him suffer, Nishiki promptly used his keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, to cut off the chains that were restraining Makaiou Zodiac. After they were broken, the Keshin returned to inside Zanark's body. As he fell over his knees, he asked Nishiki why he helped him, because they are enemies, at which the midfielder replied that he wanted to confront Zanark at his best. After Shindou made Raimon's second goal with Setsuna Boost, Zanark commented that they couldn't lose as this was the last chance that El Dorado gave to them. 's Chrono Stone back to Raimon]] He also added by saying that he will put his pride in game, wich made his teammates from Zanark Domain try harder. He later tried to stop Nishiki's Keshin Armed shoot by using his own, but failed to do so. After the match, he gave Endou's Chrono Stone back to Raimon, but a mysterious man appeared and took him, fleeing shortly after this. Then, he used his vehicle to exit from Tokugawa Yoshinobu's mansion, which made Kondou Isami appear again. In a forest near the field, he was talking to the mysterious white-bearded man and SARU. .]] Ragnarok Tournament Zanark reappared later in episode 39 and was revealed to have joined Second Stage Children and to be Zan's captain. He was watching Garo and Meia while they were fighting. Then, SARU appeared. He talked about Raimon, which made Zanark smile about it as he would finally take his rematch against them. In episode 40, he played in the match opposing Zan and El Dorado Team 01. He was fairly happy to be able to play against Nishiki Ryouma and the other members of Raimon. However, was not happy with the methods being used by Zan, in the match as they were hurting El Dorado Team 01's members. So on one occasion, he stole the ball from his own teammate in episode 41. He managed to score one goal using Disaster Break. After the match, he left Feida saying "this isn't my place to be". In episode 42 he came back to the Ragnarok Stadium and joined El Dorado Team 02 after being revealed as the eleventh player by Endou Daisuke. He had a rough playing style all through out the match trying to prove his abilities. In episode 43, he played a major role in his team's victory by not only scoring the winning goal, but also preventing Dead Future from scoring, without even using a hissatsu, after Mecha Endou exploded. After the match was over, he asked to Daisuke if he had seen his power, but he point out that still wasn't the eleventh member for the "wild horse in his heart". Understanding that he need to control his strenght to have the real power, he left on his vehicle to train. He returned at the end of episode 44 during the half time, in the match between El Dorado Team 03 and Garu. In episode 45, he told his teammates about the training he went through in various places, and how he encountered Clara Jane and Mixi Maxed with it. Hearing Later in the match, he Mixi Transed with Clara Jane and scored 2 goals for the team using his brand new hissatsu Great Max na Ore. Afther that he, like the others Ultimate Eleven enter in the Chrono Stone Team. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 71 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 138 *'Catch': 72 *'Lucky': 100 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SK Chouwaza!' Mixi Max *'DF Dimension Cut' (Sousou) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'SK GP Plus 30' (Clara Jane) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' Mixi Max *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Protocol Omega 3.0' *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Sousou' **'OF Endless Summer' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' **'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Offensive Tactics increased by 50. *Total TTP reduced by 20. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'CS Boss Charas' *'Inazuma '12' Trivia *He is currently the only known character who has escaped from MUGEN Prison. *Unlike El Dorado's other captains, Zanark has a scarlet red Sphere Device. *As stated by Einamu in Episode 18, he is a S-Rank criminal. *He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" and "How Interesting". *He has some kind of unique power, which allows him to use different coloured rays coming from his mouth, and to Mixi Max with other's players to give them some of his power. *He is the first person to have 3 Mixi Maxes, including when he gives his power to Protocol Omega 3.0 and when he mixi maxed with Sousou and Clara Jane. *He has a friendly rivalry with Nishiki Ryouma since he's the one who saved him. It led him to become part of Feida so they could brawl with each other. *He is the only player to play in all 4 matches in the Ragnarok Tournament. *He is the eleventh member of the Ultimate Eleven described by Hasha no Seiten, although he is not a member of Raimon. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanark Domain Category:Coaches Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Zan Category:El Dorado Team 03